


The one where they took it all the way

by Cherrypie62666



Series: Night by Night [2]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan, The Trials of Apollo - Rick Riordan
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Gay Sex, Hand Job, I suck at tags, M/M, My First Smut, One Shot, Oral Sex, Rim job, Smut, first time anal sex, solangelo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-06
Updated: 2017-01-06
Packaged: 2018-09-15 06:19:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9222971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cherrypie62666/pseuds/Cherrypie62666
Summary: Nico breaks down and Will is always there to make things better.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so, this is a companion to my other fic, but since it happens before hand, definitely can be stand alone.  
> Aelitastones1 technically asked for this one, but at the same time, I doubt it was quite what you asked for.  
> I'm really bad at starting things out.  
> This took a few days to fully finish so  
> Yeah.

When Will got accepted to a college across the country, Nico’s heart plummeted into his stomach. Not that he wasn’t totally happy for his boyfriend, because he was, it was just doing the long distance thing wasn’t exactly his idea of a good time. Shadow travel didn’t really matter when your hopes of moving your relationship to the next stage, moving in together, were suddenly dashed before he could even bring the topic up.

He smiled, of course, giving Will the kind of hug you gave someone you were proud of. If anything, it helped to hide the distress he knew wouldn’t keep long from his face. Then he excused himself from the table, making sure he kept his stride carefree and slow. It wasn’t until he was well out of view of the group that had formed around the other that he gave in and ran the rest of the way to the Hades cabin, throwing open the door and leaning against it hard, tears threatening to spill from his eyes.

 _Just breathe,_ he told himself, _everything is going to be okay._

Of course, it wasn’t. His entire future was crashing down around him, plans he thought seemed so well cemented in his mind suddenly ripping apart, only to be replaced by worries and doubts. He slid to the floor as the first of the sobs ripped from his throat, then curled in on himself, wanting to disappear. That’s how Will found him not long after, rocking back and forth on the cabin floor, trying to quell the anxiety that had caused his whole body to go completely numb.

“Nico, are you… oh gods, Nico,” he breathed, dropping to his knees beside the other and wrapping his arms around him. It wasn’t the first time Will had helped him through his anxiety, but it definitely had been a while since the last time.

Nico was ashamed he couldn’t pull himself together better, but Will’s warmth was exactly what his body craved, and exactly what drove the next garbled sob to erupt from him. If Will left, who would help him then? He opened his body up from its cramped position and allowed Will to wiggle himself between his arms and legs, effectively melting their bodies into a puddle of limbs on the wooden floor.

“Shh, it’s okay, darlin’, you’re safe, I’m here, I’m not going anywhere,” he breathed, warm breath tickling Nico’s neck.

This time, his sob came out with words attached. “But you are, you’re leaving me,” he wailed, stomach clenching hard as the cry escaped his lips. Normally he didn’t speak until he was completely calm, but the panic he felt pushed him to voice his concerns while they were still raw and terrible and eating him alive.

Will pulled back with a gasp, reaching up to clasp Nico’s face in his hands. “No, never, I’d never, ever leave you,” he murmured, kissing soft trails along Nico’s nose, cheeks, jaw, chin, then lips.

Will tasted salty, like tears, and Nico realized he must be crying again. The kiss was soft and slow, Will’s thumbs rubbing small circles into his jawline, warmth flowing from those fingers straight down into his stomach. Somewhere, far off in his brain, he acknowledged the fact Will was probably using healing magic on him, but he couldn’t bring himself to care, because it battled the panic until it was nothing but a dull roar, far easier to manage. When his heart slowed and his mind cleared, he sighed against Will’s lips, causing him to pull back.

Blue eyes regarded him cautiously, a sad smile breaking out across his face. “I promise, I’m not leaving you,” he whispered, rubbing the wetness from Nico’s face.

“But, you’re going across the country,” Nico whined, wincing at the needy sound in his voice. He closed his eyes, trying to regain some semblance of composure, before opening them again.

Will rolled his eyes, ignoring the frown Nico gave him in response. “I’m not going unless you come with me, dummy. As if I could leave you here. Don’t be mad, but I might have… applied for you, too, and it seems you also got in. I asked Chiron to keep anything that came for you from the school just in case you didn’t, but, surprise, we’re both going away at the beginning of summer.” His face was a mixture of guilty and hopeful, mouth pulled into a strange grimaced smile.

Nico couldn’t even process emotion beyond the overwhelming sense of relief that Will wasn’t ruining his plans for good. He blinked a few times, letting everything absorb. “You… want me to go with you?”

“Only if you want to,” Will admitted, looking down. When he glanced back up, his eyes were so full of hope and love that it was hard to look into them. “I want to get an apartment in New Rome, if you think you can tolerate living with me on top of being away from camp. You’ll be closer to Hazel and Reyna, if that helps any.”

"Will Solace, you complete idiot,” he cried, throwing himself so hard at the other that they tumbled backwards. Nico kissed his own trail all over Will’s face, making sure he stayed away from the lips. If he went near those, he’d never finish his train of thought. He pulled back, beaming down at the other, so full of love he thought he might burst. “I would go anywhere, anywhere you asked, so long as you’re by my side. I don’t need anyone else.”

Will grinned, the confusion in his expression melting away. “Are you sure it’s not too fast?”

Nico snorted. “Oh yeah, three years, totally need to slow it down there, Sunshine. I’m going to need at least another five before I’ll move in with you.”

Will blushed, the splattering of freckles on his nose disappearing under the hue. “Well, we still haven’t, you know…” he looked down, seemingly blushing even harder. “I just, didn’t know if you were ready for something like that.”

“Will, you practically live in my cabin now that Austin is head counselor. We’ve slept in the same bed how many times? And yeah, hate to break it to you, but we’ve already had sex, even if it’s not the way you’re thinking, I still consider it to be. Really, the things we’ve done, they’d make your father blush. I think we’re well past this awkward ‘I don’t know what you want out of this relationship’ stage. Pretty sure we actually passed that in the first couple months, come to think of it.” He grinned down at the other, wagging his eyebrows suggestively. “If it helps, we can knock it out of the park and round home base, if you catch my drift.”

Will narrowed his eyes suspiciously. “Are you coming on to me, di Angelo? Because I think I kind of like it.”

Nico tapped his chin in thought. “You know, I think I might be, better kiss me to find out.”

Will bit his lip and pulled Nico’s face down to his mouth. The kiss was anything but soft, causing a wave of pleasure to wash over him. Will’s fingers found their way into his hair, tangling at the roots and making him shudder. Pulling hard, he managed to drag Nico away long enough to pant up at him. “Bed, this floor is way too hard. Pun not intended, though, it’s not the only hard thing…”

Nico didn’t need to be told twice, he shot up and practically dove for the mattress, kicking off his shoes so they wouldn’t dirty his sheets. Will followed suit, but took his shirt and pants off as well, making the other frown. “That’s my favorite part,” he whined, scooting up the bed until his head was on the pillows.

Will crawled onto the bed slowly, eyes dancing. “I hope not, or I might just have to teach you the meaning of the word favorite.”

“Alright, it’s like my tenth favorite, but I do enjoy getting you naked. A lot. Why are we even talking, I have far better uses for my mouth right now.” Will straddled him, grabbing Nico’s shirt and pulling it off. He made quick work of his pants as well, though somehow both things seemed agonizingly slow. “See? It’s definitely in the top twenty, and you didn’t even give me the pleasure.”

“Oh, I’ll give you some pleasure,” Will murmured and Nico rolled his eyes.

“Just shut up and kiss me, Solace, or you’ll ruin the mood with your terrible jokes.”

Will’s mouth met his, hungry and urgent, nipping his lip hard enough to make him wince, then sucking gently to ease the pain. Raking fingers down Nico’s chest, he stopped at the hip bones and rubbed small circles with his thumbs. Nico let out a whimper as Will’s mouth trailed across his cheek to his neck, biting at the sensitive skin there hard enough to leave a mark.

Nico’s hands reached up to pull Will’s chest down against his own, forcing the other to lay flat atop him. He heard a chuckle, then, cupping Will’s ass, he ground their bodies together hard. Will groaned into his shoulder, nipping Nico’s collarbone, then shimmying down to remove the pressure from his groin, causing Nico to pout. “No fair,” Nico breathed, voice thick with desire.

Will grinned up at him, drawing the sensitive skin of Nico’s nipple between his teeth and nipping it gently. “We’ll get to that, let me have my fun first,” he murmured, kissing a trail down to Nico’s hipbone. He bit there, too, then got on his knees and licked, bit, and sucked a line back up to Nico’s lips, kissing them softly. Nico made to tangle his fingers in Will’s hair, but the other sat up, grabbing his hands and pinning them together with ease. “I’m not even close to done with you yet, no touching, or this will end far, far too quickly. I’m not okay with that.”

Nico nodded, biting his lip and closing his eyes when Will cupped him hard through his boxers, fingers stroking up the shaft to his tip, then back down again. He was sad to have the pressure end, but didn’t complain as soon thereafter Will returned his mouth to the sensitive skin of his hips, nipping and sucking once more as his fingers looped the waistband of his underwear and slid them downward.

Will’s breath was hot on his skin, making him pant and whine. Spreading Nico’s legs further apart, he dipped his head lower and began licking and biting at his inner thigh, being extra careful not to touch anywhere actually worthwhile. It drove Nico crazy, but every time he so much as bucked his hips, Will would stop and “tsk tsk” until he learned his lesson. It was easier just to lie still, hands twisted in the sheets, so aroused he wasn’t even sure he could speak.

By the time Will finally drifted his hand up to cup his balls, he almost came on the spot. Counting backwards from one hundred was the only way to keep his mind off Will’s touches long enough to keep him calm. Even as Will’s tongue licked the sensitive skin around his erection, he only bit his lip and moaned, quite loudly, curling his fingers into his hands until he knew the fingernails left marks.

“Relax,” Will murmured, caressing his tongue over the base of his member. His hands were busy gently massaging his scrotum, making Nico twitch.

“Easier said than done. Are you trying to make me cum with as little stimulation as possible?” Will lowered his hands to Nico’s inner thighs and began massaging up toward the groin, using his tongue to rub small circles everywhere his hands were not. Nico whimpered again, making Will laugh.

“I can stop, if you prefer,” he teased, bobbing his head up and flicking the tip of Nico’s penis with his tongue.

Nico shuddered, glaring down at Will as he smiled wickedly. “I swear to all that is holy, if you stop, I’m going to end you. After I fuck you, because, I’m a gentleman. Send you out with a bang, and all that.”

Will grinned up at him again, ghosting his fingers over Nico’s skin until he felt like sobbing. “I want you to beg,” he whispered, stroking one finger up Nico’s length, swirling it gently along the tip, then dragging it back down with a fraction more pressure.

“Really, Will? Is now the time to get,” he gasped, curling his toes as Will’s warm mouth sucked gently on the head of his dick. “Get all demanding and creative? You’re such a tease.” He meant for it to sound stern, but Will was swirling his tongue down the shaft, those beautiful blue eyes regarding him half-lidded and filled with lust, so it came out more of a whispered moan.

"I can do this all night long,” he purred, moving his hands up Nico’s body, then raking them down just hard enough to earn another moan.

“Per favore, amore mio,” Nico murmured, and Will groaned.

“You know I’m a sucker for the Italian,” he pouted, hands rubbing up and down the inside of Nico’s legs.

Nico chuckled. “You’re teasing me, I’ll do anything I have to if it’ll make you finish.”

Will's hand slid up and gripped him hard, making him gasp, eyes crossing as they fluttered closed. His hand pumped slowly, mouth returning to the sensitive skin along Nico's base and scrotum, licking and sucking and nipping gently. Nico’s legs wrapped around the other's back, allowing his tongue to roam lower, licking Nico from the underside of his balls, up the shaft, and toward the head.

Will’s thumb moved lazy circles along his tip, most of his attention focused on his mouth as it sucked at Nico's inner thighs and left little marks. Nico dug his heels into Will’s ass, pushing him down into the bed hard to create friction, smiling when Will groaned.

“That’s so not fair, you’re going to excite me and then we’ll be finished before we’ve even started,” he mumbled, breathing hot air so close to Nico it actually felt like a caress against his already too sensitive skin.

“Please,” he whined, so tired of the teasing he wanted to scream.

Will seemed to accept his begging, because his mouth came down over Nico’s full length, warm and wet, making him shiver. Will hummed with amusement, the vibrations earning him a gasp. He sucked hard, using his tongue to massage up the length, then swirl around Nico's tip, lubricating it thoroughly before releasing with a loud pop. Using his hand, he twisted and pumped in lazy strokes, dipping his mouth once more to nip and suck his way back down the skin of Nico's scrotum, lower and lower until his tongue swirled around Nico’s entrance, causing his hips to buck and his heels to dig in to Will’s backside once again.

“Careful there, you’re not the only aroused one,” Will breathed, teasing the area around his rim with the tip of his tongue once more. Nico’s eyes slid shut as he gasped and rocked his hips again, hands leaving the sheets to finally tangle in Will’s silky hair.

“Fuck you, Solace, I’m done with hands off.” Nico’s legs wrapped tightly against Will’s upper back, causing his thighs to open further, granting deeper access.

“That was the plan,” he laughed, dragging his tongue back up and turning his head to nip Nico’s thigh. “Are you positive you want this?”

Nico opened one bleary eye, trying to focus on Will’s face. When it swam into view, he smiled, gently tugging at the other’s hair. “Gods yes,” he whispered, unable to speak in all but the softest of speech.

Will smiled and coated his fingers with saliva trailing them down Nico’s skin until they hovered teasingly over his entrance. His other hand tugged lazily on Nico’s erection as his lubricated fingers swirled the hole before penetrating slowly, massaging him from the inside as he went deeper.

Nico squeezed Will with his legs, effectively pulling him deeper inside of him, as his hands gripped soft hair and forced Will’s mouth closer to his skin. He let out a whimpering moan as Will’s two hands began pumping a rhythm, bringing him to the edge of climax. Will licked and sucked all of his too sensitive areas, caressing his thighs and scrotum and tip with his mouth. “Will,” he whined, letting the other know he was close.

Will’s hand moved from Nico’s length, quickly replaced by his mouth as his head began to bob the rhythm in time with his fingers. He let a third finger gently slip inside of the other, earning a panted gasp from Nico as his hips bucked once more, a shiver running down the entirety of his body.

Will massaged his tongue along the tip, his free hand deftly groping and squeezing Nico’s balls just enough to make him whine. When Will’s fingers hit his sweet spot at the exact same instant his mouth sucked gently on Nico’s head and his other hand cupped up on his balls, Nico let out a cry of pleasure and came hard into Will’s mouth. He rode out the remainder of Nico’s orgasm, gently lessening his intensity as Nico’s hands slipped from his hair and all of the muscles in his body relaxed.

Nico panted, opening his eyes to gaze down at his partner, fingers pawing at the other until Will got the hint and climbed up his body to press warm kisses to Nico’s mouth. “I love you,” he murmured, wrapping Will up in his arms and shivering slightly.

“I love you, darlin’,” Will cooed, kissing all over his face.

After a few more lazy kisses, Nico’s mind cleared and his desire started to grow. Raking fingers down Will’s back, he hooked his thumbs in the other’s boxers and tugged them down, then slid his hand around the front to grasp Will’s erection. Will moaned against his mouth as his hand ran up and down the other’s length, soft and slow.

“Seriously, Nico, I’m too close for that,” Will whined, trying to escape Nico’s firm grasp.

“That’s what you get for being so naughty,” he murmured, then released him and allowed his hand to slide up Will’s chest, pushing gently until the other got the message. “Your turn,” he whispered.

Will sat back onto his heels, bitting his lip, suddenly looking unsure. “We don’t have to.”

Nico rolled his eyes. “After a performance like that, how could I say no?” When Will didn’t move, Nico sat up, wrapping his arms around the other and kissing down his chest. He heard Will sigh against the top of his head, fingers entangling in his hair. “I’m ready, I promise.” Grasping the waistband of Will’s underwear, he helped him out of them, then pulled him back on top of his body, grinding into the other hard.

Will let out another moan, allowing Nico to rock his hips and create more friction. Nico’s mouth bit at his shoulder, fingernails digging into his lower back. “Nico,” he warned, but the other kept shoving himself into Will’s groin, scratching and biting and breathing hard.

Nico wrapped his legs around Will once more and pushed down until Will’s erection was hovering just between his thighs, then forced him back up, pressing flush against his opening. “Please,” he purred, feeling himself slowly becoming more and more aroused at the thought. His hand shot out to the nightstand and rummaged blindly in the drawer until he found a small bottle and pulled it out. Squeezing the lube onto his fingers, he worked it around Will’s tip and rubbed the remainder on himself. This time, when he rocked the other against himself, he felt a slight burn as it started to slip in.

Will groaned loudly, gripping the sheets in both of his hands. “Ah, give me a second,” he panted, biting his lip just to focus his attention somewhere else. Nico was also panting, eyes half closed and face flushed. Pushing in a little further, Nico shudder underneath him. “Is that okay?” He asked concerned.

Nico nodded, grasping onto Will’s ass and pulling him deeper inside. They moaned simultaneously, taking a second to adjust to the new sensation. Will buried his face into Nico’s throat, biting and sucking the flesh as his hips rocked forward inch by inch. Nico’s fingers slipped up into Will’s hair and he tugged gently, redirecting the other until their mouths met. Rocking his hips back and forth, he coaxed Will to follow suit, slowly at first, building up to an enticing rhythm.

Will moaned softly with each new thrust, trailing kisses down the other’s shoulder. Already, the sensation was making Nico twitch with newfound desire, intoxicated by the little noises the other made. Will panted and thrusted harder, pushing himself upward onto his knees and grabbing onto Nico’s thighs for added leverage.  His fingers dug into the soft skin, breath coming hard and fast as sweat started to trickle down his chest from the effort.

Nico bucked his hips, gasping as Will hit the same sweet spot that drove him crazy. “Ah, right there,” he whined, closing his eyes and biting his lip. Will leaned forward again and slipped a hand underneath of his lower back, grasping Nico’s erection with his free hand, and pumping it in time with his thrusts. Warmth pooled in his groin, Will working him faster, desperate to make him finish once more. “Will, ah, close,” he moaned, raking his fingers up the other's ass and back.

“Cum,” Will pleaded, kissing and biting at Nico's neck.  He nodded, feeling himself release a second before Will moaned loudly, Nico’s orgasm pulling the other over the edge as he came inside of him.

Warm lips met his as Will collapsed on top of him, neither caring about the mess that was sticky all over their chests. “I love you so much,” Nico gasped, trailing kisses all over Will’s mouth and nose and cheeks.

“I love you, too,” Will murmured, wrapping his arms around Nico and rolling them onto their sides.

Nico buried his face in the other’s neck, breathing in his scent and closing his eyes. “We should probably clean up,” he mumbled, feeling a wave of exhaustion wash over him.

“In a minute,” Will yawned, grabbing at the blankets and yanking them over the both of them. He hummed happily and wiggled a little closer. “First, nap.”

Nico tried to protest, but already the warmth was seeping into his skin, making it hard to fight off sleep. Instead, he nodded, allowing the sensation to sweep him away.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Shh. Perfect world, condoms aren't necessary. Just... shh. Go with it.  
> I imagine their "first" time being intimate took many, many times, building slowly.  
> I can write that if requested.


End file.
